The Good Thing To Do
by SandyD12
Summary: "I-I can't," she whispered while looking at the boy and then she looked up to him and tears were running down her face, "I can't keep the son of that man." How would it have gone if Gendry actually was Cersei's trueborn son.


She screamed already for hours, he wish he could take the pain away from her. Robert was gone hunting when the contradictions started and now it was only him with master Pycelle in the bedchambers of his sister, who was giving birth. The baby had a big head, or that was what Pycelle said. He didn't care, he just wanted it to stop, the screaming, the pain of his sister, she didn't deserve this. The man who got her with his child wasn't even here and now he was here to help her get through it. Through everything. Cersei hated the marriage, not at first, but after the first wedding night she started to resent him, the drunken fool. He couldn't even appreciate what he had.

Finally the screaming stopped and he wiped away the tears of her face. Then he knew something was wrong, it was silent and Cersei noticed to. She sat up and looked at Pycelle who hold the cause of her pain of the last couple of hours. "A baby boy. He still lives, but it's unusual that he makes no sound, it means that something is wrong. I'm sorry your grace."

Cersei didn't even flinch or cry, she just hold out her hands to hold the boy. It looked now so small, with thick black hair. Cersei hold him to her, but he did noting, just staring at her with blue bright eyes. He was clearly Baratheon in looks, but he was also a Lannister. She didn't do anything, just looking at the quiet boy, who was staring straight back. He didn't even cry for food.

"I-I can't," she whispered while looking at the boy and then she looked up to him and tears were running down her face, "I can't keep the son of that man. I-I just can't. It was terrible." He knew she meant bedding with Robert, he didn't love her, just saw her as another cunt. Jaime needed to bite his tongue, he hated Robert for what he did to his sister, not appreciating what he, Jaime, could never have.

She looked back at the boy, "He looks so much like him. How can I love him, when he is the exact copy of him?" She looked at the boy that kept quiet all the time, as if it knew it wasn't welcome here, as if he knew his mother would never accept him and as if he knew he didn't belong there, didn't belong in Cersei's arms even if it was her own son.

She stroke the boys hair, gave him a kiss on the head and then turned to Jaime. "Take him away," He took the baby gentle from her arms. They both turn to pycelle and only from his reaction, he knew Pycelle wouldn't tell anyone. Jaime looked at him with a murderous look, "You'll tell people he was stillborn, no one heard him so they will believe it." Pycelle nodded and almost ran out of the door.

Cersei looked at him with tears in her eyes, she cried for the loss of her baby, she couldn't love him, but it was still her child. "Jaime take him away and I don't want to know what you did." Her voice broke and more tears were rolling down her face. He wanted to comfort her, but first he needed to get rid of the baby, otherwise Cersei might think it's a mistake, then she would keep it and be miserable for her whole life. It also wasn't fair for the boy, he deserved a mother that would be able to love him.

He was no running out of the keep. He wanted to get this over with. The sooner he was with Cersei the better. He looked at the boy who would be perceived that, wasn't it that he stared at Jaime and still breathed softly. It was strange how quiet he was, maybe not so much a Lannister, their words 'hear me roar' didn't apply for this baby. Jaime shook his head, he was not fully Baratheon he came out of Cersei's womb. He had Lannister blood even when the Baratheon seed was strong. For the last couple of months he had shared his blood with Cersei's, so he was surely more Lannister then Baratheon.

It was quiet at this hour even in the ale house. He was greeted by an older woman who looked at the baby with a small smile and then lead him upstairs. "She lost her child two weeks ago, she nursed some children so she still has milk for the child." Jaime had found this opportunity actually via Tyrion. His younger brother loved to go to brothels and ale houses and he heard of the woman who lost a child. Cersei didn't wanted her child, they already knew that. She thought he would kill him, because he was Robert's. But Jaime couldn't kill an innocent baby, especially a Lannister baby, Cersei's baby. He may be was a Kingslayer, but no Kinslayer. Tyrion said the young woman looked friendly and sweet. She was only eight and ten. Strangely the requirement Jaime had for the mother was that she should be blonde. He wanted the boy to know that one side of his family was blonde, even when that wouldn't matter as low born bastard.

He walked into the room and a woman or actually girl looked up. She was a commonly girl and she looked curios at him. He hold the bundle in front of him. When she took the bundle of blankets, the baby started to scream and cry, finally. He really knew that this was where he should be, he belonged. The girl looked with love to the boy, she loved him instantly and then Jaime knew it was the best choice he made. She put him on the breast and he started to drink immediately and then the girl started to cry from love or happiness, Jaime didn't know. He stood awkward in the room, shuffeling his feet.

Then the girl looked up to him and gave him a smile, "Thank you".

Jaime nodded, "Never tell anyone about this, he is your bastard," the girl nodded, "end his name is Gendry". The boy was Baratheon in looks but he now at least had a Lannister name, named after his favorite uncle who was lost at sea and his aunt who was such a strong woman. His aunt would be proud of him, Genna was a strong and honest woman. His uncle Gerion or Gery would be honored with a Lannister boy named after him and his grandfather Gerold even when he would grow up as a bastard. Maybe he will learn the truth, it wasn't unlikely that he got to know that he was a Baratheon bastards with his looks, Jaime could already see that. Maybe someday he will find the boy again and tell him that even with the looks of his father, Lannisterblood flowed and still flows trough him.

The girl looked at the baby at her breast, "Gendry," she tasted the name on her tongue, smiled and looked up to Jaime, "Gendry that's a good name, a good name. Gendry."

Jaime nodded and turned around to leave, when he was at the door, he turned. "Never show up at the Red Keep if you need something. I'll make sure when needs something, he will get it. But never show up at the red keep". He didn't even saw the girl nod at him. He just turned around and walked back to the Red Keep. That night Robert hadn't returned yet and Cersei cried herself to sleep in his arms.

It was the good thing to do. He was sure of it.

The next day Robert slammed a wall of frustration. Cersei watched him stone-faced. She didn't show her weakness and her own feel of loss and Jaime smiled for his strong sister.

A year later the same screams were heard in the same chamber, but when the screaming stopped, a blond baby boy started crying. Cersei kept him close to her chest and smiled to the boy that sucked her breast. This was the good thing to do, this was the good thing to do.

Years later Jaime still repeated that to himself, but started to doubt the words. Joffrey never would be a good king and sometimes he wondered if the blacksmith boy with baratheon looks and Lannister blood would make a better king.

A/N: I'm still not a native English speaker and have no beta, thus there can be some mistakes. Critiques are welcome because I can learn from that. This also my second fanfic, so I'm not so good at it.  
I also want to say that this is the result of a small theory that Gendry actually is trueborn, you don't have to believe it, I also have my doubts. But I liked to write this. Thank you from reading and love to hear what you think.


End file.
